


Curls and Mirrors

by FenDalan



Series: Tales of Fen'Dalan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Corypheus (Dragon Age) is Dead, F/M, Lavellan/Solas Angst (Dragon Age), Post-Break Up, Solas is gone, Solavellan, Solavellan Hell, bless your broken hearts, still not over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenDalan/pseuds/FenDalan
Summary: Corypheus is dead.The Inquisition is celebrating but the Inquisitor Lavellan fights her own fight of loss and heartbreak. Something needs to change to prevent herself from breaking.
Relationships: Dalish (Dragon Age: Inquisition)/Solas, Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Female Character(s), Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Lavellan & Solas
Series: Tales of Fen'Dalan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062104
Kudos: 3





	Curls and Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> I try to describe how Lavellan feels after the fight with Corypheus. All heartbroken and alone in the midst of her friends.   
> English isn't my first language so please bear with me and don't hesitate to point out mistakes :)

He is gone.  
And he will not come back.  
Corypheus is dead. He will not come back either.  
She had celebrated their victory. Their survival. Their situation had been dire and even though the people of the Inquisition trusted the Inquisitor with their lives, she wasn't certain they would succeed.  
But they did.  
She left the party early. The alcohol had started to numb her relief and joy over their victory and slowly the grin started to fade from her face. She couldn’t follow Varric's stories anymore and even in a grand hall full of people - her friends; her family - she started to feel lost and lonely.

“I need some fresh air,” she declared, interrupting Varric and headed to her chambers. Worried glances piercing her back while she crossed the hall.  
Instead of heading right to the balcony, she stopped dead as a reflection caught her eye. For a foolish second, she thought someone had brought the eluvian to her rooms, but it was just her own innocent mirror without any trace of magic.

This was when her legs gave in and she sunk to the floor.

She doesn't know how long she is staring at her own face already. It could be only minutes or already hours.  
She doesn’t cry either. Not yet.   
Angry green-brown eyes stare at her from the mirror, sadness linger in their corners, slowly creeping to the surface.  
When the letter opener came to her hands, she can not tell. The cold metal slices her hand without causing pain.  
Then copper colors flashed at her eyesight. Almost like glowing embers, falling to the wooden floor.  
One hair strand after the other follows.  
He is gone.

A glimpse of copper-red falls to the floor.  
He will not come back.

Another curl follows the many others.  
He promised to answer every question she had after Corypheus was dead.

One single red drop follows the curls.  
He lied.

She runs out of red hair. Only white remains now.  
He left even more questions behind.

Silver flashes as the first white curls drop to the floor. Red drops follow them.  
He is gone.

She is lifting the knife to cut another strand of hair as a soft knock and a familiar voice make her stop mid-air.  
Even though she didn't answer, the wooden door flung open. She can hear Josies gasp before she comes into sight. Her cheeks are red from Antivian Wine.  
Ah, the party, she remembers.  
Josies cool hand grip hers. Gently unfurling her fingers from the knife's grip. She doesn't object.  
“You are hurt,” Josie says, noticing the cuts on her hand. But she is certain Josie isn’t only referring to her visible wounds.  
“I’m right back,” Josie adds as she doesn’t react. The touch of the ambassador's hand disappears and she listens to her hasty food steps.  
The time passes while she waits and stares at her face. The long curls are gone, nothing left but strands of various lengths peeking in every direction. Only one long bone-white curl is left.  
Suddenly she can hear footsteps. More this time. Maybe three or more people approaching her chambers. She could tell if she cared.

“But tell me, Josephine, is she alright?” Varrics voice reaches her from outside her chambers.

“Physically she is, yes.” Josephine answers, she doesn’t sound convincing.

“We shouldn’t overwhelm her.” another familiar voice says. Dorian. “The day was overwhelming enough.”

“Alright.” Varric agrees. “I’ll wait downstairs. Take care of her, okay?” 

“We will.” Josie answers and the door to her chamber opens with a soft shriek.   
Followed by careful footsteps.

“Oh, dear.” Dorian sights at the sight of her. Even though his eyes look sad there they show no pity. He approaches her. Josie on his heels, slowly as she was a scared halla that could run off with any hasty movement.  
Dorian smiled weakly. 

“You know, this could easily become a new Orleasion fashion scandal?” He nods at the remains of her once long hair. “We should fix this, shouldn’t we?”

Josie put a basket with supplies beside her, she didn’t realize Josie brought and took the blanket from her bed to wrap it over her shoulders.   
Her eyes sting as she notices his faint scent. It still clings to the blanket. Even if it was already a week ago since he ended whatever it was that was between them.  
Now he was gone.  
And he would not come back.  
With gentle strokes, Dorian brushes her remaining short curls while speaking to her in soft whispers.

“May I?” Josephine asks, pointing at her hurt hand. 

She nods weakly.  
While Dorian is brushing her hair and Josie patching the cuts, she gives in to the sting in her eyes. She inhales his scent and finally, finally the tears begin to fall.

He will not come back and she will not break.


End file.
